


disengage

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Typical Swearing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Intensely Requited Love, M/M, Miscommunication, cause they totally do it, ok, the explicit rating is for the last chapter, these dorks are trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Taako finds something.  Kravitz bolts.  Barry advises.





	1. Chapter 1

To the outside eye, Taako’s room is a chaotic hellpit where dreams go to die. But to those who spend a good deal of time there, namely Taako, and more recently, Kravitz, it’s–well it’s still messy but Taako knows where everything is, and he wears clean underwear (when he wears underwear) so like, get off his dick, okay? Unofrunately, this can lead to some argument between Taako and his boyfriend. Today’s scene is not a quarrell as much as a quandry that they find themselves in. Because Taako is rooting around in Kravitz’s bag for a book he was lending him and found something much more interesting. A small, hinged, velvet box.

“Fuck,” Taako whispers to himself. It’s small, in his hand, but it feels so heavy and enormous. A glimpse into his future in the palm of his hand. And it’s–wildly terrifiying and exhilarating and–Kravitz wants to spend his life, his death, undeath, forever? With me? The realization of it dawns over Taako slowly, and he takes a steadying breath when he feels a tear run down his cheek. He wipes it away quick enough and is suddenly very aware that he found this in Kravitz’s bag and Kravitz is in his home and he wants to marry him, and like, spend forever with him. He would, the big sap. “Fuck.” It bears repeating.

“Taako, did you find it?” Kravitz calls from the hallway. His feet thud on the hardwood like Taako’s heartbeat in his head. He can’t even draw the conclusion that Kravitz is looking for him, and Kravitz will find him, because he’s not returned and he’s not hiding, he’s just standing there in the middle of his room like an idiot with a fucking engagement ring. “Taako?”

And suddenly, Taako is very aware of his room, and his boyfriend, and everything that this looks like and everything that could happen in the next ten seconds. But, for an emissary of the Goddess of Fate, Taako never was good at predicting the future.

“Taako?” Kravitz asks again, puzzled.

“Hey, Kravitz.” He says, dry-mouthed.

“Did you find the book?” Kravitz asks, with an anxious affectation in his voice.

“Hey Kravitz,” Taako starts, before turning on his heel to show his hand, “what’s this?”

Kravitz is very quiet then for a good long spell, and takes a shallow breath he doesn’t need and looks at Taako, and his hand, and back to Taako. But Taako can’t take his eyes off the box.

“I–um–I’m sorry,” Kravitz starts, and doesn’t really stop, “I got it. And. I got it…a bit ago, and I…I got it for you, of course. And I wanted to give it to you. When the time was right. When it made sense to. Because I know you wouldn’t–you’d want like, a fun, romantic story, to tell about it. And I. Didn’t mean for you to find it. I.” Kravitz keeps stuttering on his words, and grasping for the next one like he’s trying to climb up a goddamn waterfall. “I–you don’t have to–we don’t have to. Do anything. We can just. You can just forget about it. I mean–don’t worry about it right now. We’ll–or I’ll. Uh. Unless you want it right now. Then. That’s great.” Kravitz stops rambling for a moment and watches Taako just not react to anything but the fact that he’s holding Kravitz’s heart in his hand and if he doesn’t say something soon it’ll be dust on the ground. “But don’t–you don’t have to say yes, I haven’t even asked, I wasn’t planning on–” Taako extends the box out to Kravitz, still unable to take his eyes off it. But he doesn’t say anything, which does wonders for Kravitz’s mental health at the moment. Kravitz takes it from his hands, and feels the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Kravitz,” Taako says cautiously. He doesn’t have anything else to say. There’s not much point in answering a question that hasn’t been asked.

“I’m sorry,” Kravitz apologizes, and he does his best to stay composed. “I–uh. I’m really sorry.”

“Kravitz,” Taako says again, but before he can say another word, Kravitz and his velvet box are gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Kravitz panic.

Kravitz sits in his room in the Astral Plane, but it is not his home, not the way Taako had become. But that was all over now, right? He takes deep breaths through the tears and focuses on keeping his cool. No reason to moan and wail, he is a grown up, he’s fine, he.

Okay, he’s not fine, and he will give himself two days to be not fine before he. Goes. And. Does what? Apologize again? Tell Taako he’s sorry, again? Maybe Taako loved him, but, maybe it wasn’t enough? Is this not what Taako wanted? What did Taako want? He thought the answer was him. But he’s never been a very good guesser.

Tears keep welling and falling down his cheek while he considered the day. The easy way that Taako wrapped him in his arms and tucked his chin over his head when the curled up on the couch after breakfast. The gentle way he touched him in the day light after tearing each other apart in bed the night before. The conversation through the day, chatting idly about work, their families, what they had hoped for the coming weeks, months. All while relishing each beautiful moment the day gave them. Every hope he had for an easy day anywhere in his future vanished in the air.

“I’m going to. Sit here and be upset about this. For another hour. And then I’m going to get some work done.” Kravitz told no one but himself.

–

Taako realizes what this must have looked like. And what Kravitz thinks is happening right now. And how Kravitz feels about it. Fuck. He takes out his Stone of Farspeech and turns to Kravitz’s frequency, only to hear, moments later, it buzzing from the bag at his feet. Of course.

He’s not getting Lup and Barry involved in this situation. Not yet. Kravitz was going to cool down, and come back, where Taako could give him a big hug and run his hands through his hair and they could proceed with their lives. And Taako could explain he was just very surprised. Because finding an engagement ring in your boyfriend’s bag in a very surprising thing. But how does he put the things he does feel into good words that mean something to other people? Fucking other people, not understanding him. Except Lup and Barry of course. And Kravitz. Kravitz had become someone who understood the things Taako didn’t say and listened very carefully to everything. He loves Taako. And Taako loves him back. Of course he does. And Kravitz–does Kravitz really get the depth of the love there? He’s said before, that he loves him. Not nearly as often as Kravitz says, and usually he’s not sober for it. But. Taako feels bits of Kravitz stitched into the seams of his heart. He’s essential. And fuck if that isn’t terrifying.

But Taako knows that Kravitz is safe. That he keeps his heart safe, that he would rather suffer another thousand years of solitude than hurt Taako once. Because Kravitz treats every day with him like a gift, and every moment like it’s delicate. He should have someone to be safe with. He deserves that.

Taako sits with Kravitz’s Stone in his hand, turning it over and over with his fingers, and thinking about its owner, waiting for him to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz wants. Taako considers.

This anxious solitude does not suit Kravitz. He feels himself crumbling under the pressure of a heart about to break. And he never was very good at self-soothing.  

“If I told Taako, that I, needed some support.  And a little.  affection.   Or something.  He would sit with me, and hold my hand and talk to me for a bit.  He would spend,”  Kravitz considers what he’ll let himself want.  To be loved?  And cared for?  As deeply as he feels about him?   Or even enough to soothe his rattled heart.  What is enough for him?   What is too much to want when he’s already scared Taako past his wits?   

“He would spend.  Thirty minutes.  Twenty or thirty.  Spending time with me.”  Kravitz tells himself.  And it’s a small comfort, to think that Taako would.  Like hell is he able to ask for that, but.  If he had it in him to face Taako after the stunt he just pulled, if he could show him that he didn’t mean to move too fast or startle him or rush him into something he’s not ready for, or doesn’t want.  Even if Taako doesn’t want him forever, they have fun together right now.  And that’s enough for Kravitz right now.  Or it was before it slipped through his fingers. He wraps his arms around himself and curls his fingers in the fabric of his shirt, desperate for something, anything comforting.  

—

The next day, Kravitz doesn’t come. Doesn’t send a message by raven, or by Lup or Barry, or any attempt to reach out. And Taako suspects this means that Kravitz has been isolating and miserable: since he met Taako, he’s longed for company and intimacy. And Taako wants so badly for him to come back so they can wrap up in each other, and Taako could soothe his aching soul with gentle words and touches, just as Kravitz does for him.  

He knows, as a bone deep and verifiable fact that Kravitz loves with with abandon, totally and completely.  And Taako knows he doesn’t do the same in return.  Not because he doesn’t love him as much, or enough.  But Taako is still guarded and scared.  To give so much of himself in love.  Kravitz deserves someone who loves him back in the same way–deeply, totally, undeniably.  And Taako wants to be that person, who loves Kravitz in the way that he deserves.  Even though every instinct in him wants him to bolt, leave without a word or a note.  He’s too good for that, and Taako wants to be good enough. 

He stands in his kitchen and begins to bake through his problems.  He kneads dough into long, thick strips, and rolls and folds them in thin and thick.  He’s making chocolate chip cinnamon rolls, on of Kravitz’s favorites.  And he’ll find himself making a fresh batch every day until he comes back.  

When he reaches a point where the dough sets, he scrubs his hands clean of flour and sugar and eggs and fetches Kravitz’s Stone of Farspeech from his bedroom.  He had left his bag just where it was, just where he had dropped in a couple nights before, before they got into bed together, like they had dozens of times.  And Kravitz had kissed him with reverence and passion that he didn’t think a dead man could have, but, Kravitz was full of surprises for him.  Like an engagement ring.  

Would he have even said yes?  

_No._   The thought immediately pops into his head, but he has to consider.  What does his future look like?  Time spent with family, with Lup and Barry, with Magnus and Merle.  With Angus.  And everyone else he found himself caring for, much more than he anticipated.  Was Kravitz part of his family now? He works with his sister and brother-in-law.  He spends just about all of his time off with him.  And he never hesitates to answer when called, never holds back, never gives less than his whole self to Taako.  Sometimes that’s anger and frustration and fights.  Sometimes it’s sorrow and exhaustion and climbing into bed with a tear streaked face, unable to speak.  But sometimes it’s joy and excitement and delight.  But it’s always all of him, and it’s always full of love.   

He wouldn’t say yes today.  Or tomorrow.  And probably not for the next couple years.  But he would, one day.  He just hopes Kravitz will come back so he can explain himself.  So far, all hoping has gotten him is a batch of half done cinnamon rolls.  So he picks up his own Stone and calls for help. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry advises.

He’s shoulder deep in paperwork and self inflicted misery when there’s a rapping at his door. He shuffles some papers around and calls for them to come in.

“Hey, Kravitz.” Barry speaks gently, like Kravitz is an nervous deer. He can’t decide if he feels hunted or condescended to. It may be neither of those but Kravitz isn’t inclined to think favorably of what anyone thinks of him or wants from him. 

“Hi Barry. How can I help you?” He closes up a few open files and looks up to Barry, who holds a Stone of Farspeech in his hand, outstretched.

“Wanted to return this to you. You left it at Taako’s place.”

“Oh,” Kravitz says, remembering. Thinking of all the little things he’s left at Taako’s home, scattered in drawers and shelves, little pieces of himself still with Taako.

“He wanted to call, but you left it. You should give him a call, when you have a few minutes.” Kravitz only nods, afraid of what might come out of his mouth. He gives Barry a curt thank you, but Barry is still in his office. He’s never been one to linger needlessly, which makes Kravitz nervous to have him here, lingering.

“You know Taako really wants to see you.”

Kravitz nods, to acknowledge he’s listening but gods he just wants to be left alone right now.

“Kravitz.” He looks up to see Barry standing right at his desk. “I don’t know the details of whatever happened, and I’m not asking, because it’s not my business. But Taako,” he pauses, choosing his words, “He really cares about you. And he wants to talk to you. And I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t know that for a fact. He cares about you, and he’s worried. Even if he’s not always great about showing it, or talking about it. He’s crazy about you.” Kravitz can’t look him in the eye. He’s too close to crumbling again. Barry’s hand lands gently on his desk. “I get that it’s—the twins are, peculiar to say the least. And it can be difficult. But for Taako? It’s worth it. But I know you know that.” Barry’s voice is gentle in a way he doesn’t understand. What did Taako tell him?

“Thanks Barry.” He says with a strained voice. “Thanks for returning my Stone. I appreciate it. I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow morning.” Barry nods and smiles a little bit and closes the door behind him. Leaving Kravitz to consider his Stone in his hand and the little velvet box he’s shut up in the bottom of his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

He does call, eventually. It takes another day for him to wipe away all the fear and hesitance. When he does, Taako picks up halfway through the second ring, and knows it’s Kravitz. When they talk, Taakos voice is gentle and lovely. Kravitz agrees to come over, to grab his bag and to talk. When he comes to Taakos front door, he feels the fear bubbling up again and quells it immediately, putting on a face that’s easier to talk to. When Taako answers the door, a wave of affection and wanting washes over him. He quells that as well.

"Krav?"

"Hi, Taako." He says, and fuck if he doesn’t hate how small his voice sounds right there. He adjusts himself and clears his throat, which was very tight, apparently. "I'm, um. Hello. It's good to see you." And it is. Just being close, and seeing the little smile on his face, and the concern in his eyes is soothing. Kravitz doesn't make a move forward. He can't push Taako any further than he already has.

“I’m really glad you called.” Taako says, really. Genuine. And quiet. He gives a small smile, the one he gives him over breakfast when it’s just the two of them, when they go to sleep together and Kravitz spies Taako’s mouth curling into it, when it’s just them. Taako guides them in the house.

"Kravitz, I think we should talk, yeah?"

“I'm--I'm sorry, Taako, I shouldn't've gotten--we've barely talked about it." Is all Kravitz can offer.

"You don't need to apologize, baby." Taako offers a warm smile that reaches to the tips of his toes. He takes Kravitz’s hand in his. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I can see how I might've spooked you. I tried calling, but you left your Stone here. And I wanted to give you a little space and time.”

Kravitz doesn't say anything, for fear of the tears welling in his eyes pouring over. Why did this stupid construct of a body cry? What's the point of that? Taako takes a trepidatious step forward, and extends him arms toward him. The reaper steps into the embrace, and the wizard wraps his arms around him, gentle and strong and lovely.

"I'm sorry." Kravitz says again. Because before Barry came by, he was haunted by the thought that this was the end for him and Taako. He half-expects Taako to be annoyed, but he just holds him a little closer.

"Please, darling, you're okay, it's okay." Taako says into his neck. "You're okay, Krav."

"I didn't want to upset you. I didn't even--" Kravitz starts to speak, but tapers off when he feels the tears again.

"I'm sorry that I didn't do a very good job explaining myself." Taako says, very easily, a little self-depricating. "I'm not--I'm not angry at you, or upset, or weirded out or anything. I was just very surprised. Kinda out of left field, for me, bub."

"Okay." Kravitz says simply, trying not to overthink, but to just be in this moment with Taako.

"Here, why don't we lie down in bed and talk a little bit, okay?" Taako offers. "Talking about my feelings isn't really my skeez but I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything." Kravitz responds. That's not how love works in his brain, in his heart. He's grateful for every moment and every piece of himself he gets with Taako, and is happy to make Taako happy. It's not about owing. It can’t be.

"Okay, okay, 'owe' is the wrong word, maybe. You deserve to have a boyfriend who talks about his feelings, particularly his feelings reagrding you, with you. And I love you, and I want to be deserving."

Taako rubs his thumb over the back of Kravitz hand and leads him to the bedroom. Kravitz doesn’t speak, unsure how to make this right or to stop the tears that are welling. But Taako doesn’t seem to mind the quiet. He just leads Kravitz into the bedroom, a little cleaner now, and climbs into bed. Kravitz hesitates before following suit, as he has so many times before. Taako welcomes him into his arms, the same easy smile soothing his rattled heart. He lies his head on his chest and listens to his steady heartbeat, a reminder of how full of life he is. A few tears drop and it wells in his throat, but Kravitz takes a long deep breath to tamp it down.

“Okay. So. Like. You got me a ring.” Kravitz nods against Taako’s chest, feeling the emotional exhaustion of very much not crying, thank you, wash over him. Taako rubs his hand over Kravitz’s locs, scratching gently at his scalp. Which he knows is Kravitz power down button, when he needs to boot down for a bit. “Which, is really cool. That you got me. Something. And I love you so much Krav. But I—hadn’t considered it. Not seriously. Because I didn’t think anyone would want me for that long. But you are exceptional, aren’t you?” Taako kisses the top of his head. Another tear falls. “So I—I just never thought any one would want to. And then you came along and kind of flipped everything I thought I knew about love on it’s head.” Taako holds him a little closer there and Kravitz relishes the touch and the company and every word out of his mouth. “I hadn’t thought about making a long term commitment to somebody outside my family of plane hopping dorks. Even then, it’s been really fucking hard readjusting to the idea that these are people who are in my life for the forseeable future. And like, forever.” Kravitz nods again, because he gets it. Being alone for so long and then very suddenly, not.

“I know we haven’t really talked about it much, and. I wasn’t going to until—unless I knew you wanted to. But I hope, the forseeable future and all, I hope that’s you.” Kravitz says, keeping his tone even, careful not to be too hopeful. A sob gathers in his chest but he’s not going to fuck this up by being over emotional and weepy. He can have this conversation.

“Good,” Taako laughs a little. “Because—I hope it’s you too, baby.”

And there’s the dam for Kravitz. The sob he’s been holding in escapes his throat and he shudders as tears fall against Taako. He shakes his head, as if it will will them away, but it just comes on heavier and deeper. And his instinct is to push away, so Taako doesn't have to deal with this, but Taako isn't pushing him away, he's just got his warm arms around him, and he's rubbing his back, and talking softly to soothe him. Just stay here, you're okay, it's okay. I'm right here, I've got you.

Kravitz just focuses on the way that calms him down, and helps him focus. With a few deep breaths, he's back to his normal breathing. Then he mumbles an apology.

"Krav, how many times have you hung out with me when I was being weepy and upset? " He asks with a laugh. "You don't need to say sorry, just take your time. We have plenty of time." How is it Taako knows just the right thing to say for him? His mood evens out, and he sits in the quiet closeness here.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He admits. "And...I thought I was out of time with you."

"No, no, it's gonna take a little more than that to scare me off at this point, Krav." Taako laughs a little and keeps rubbing circles on his back. "I know you wouldn't pull that out of your ass without talking to me about it. You're too old-school for that shit." Kravitz breathes a deep sigh of relief, and lets the soothing words wash over him. Anxiety still has his heart in a stranglehold, but it's easier now, his chest isn't so tight, and his breathing comes deeper and easier. Taako grabs him a warm towel to wipe his face, and when he returns to the bed, he keeps contact with Kravitz, knowing how it's good for him.

"Do you have to get back to work any time soon?" Taako asks as he brushes some hair behind his ear, smoothing a thumb around it.

"No, not 'til tomorrow afternoon. I have a two week recon, with Lup."

"Do you want to hang out with me, until you have to go hang out with my less beauitful counterpart?"

"I'd--that sounds really nice, yes."

"I'll make you that white fish dish, with the lemon and chili that you like, and we'll watch some stupid movies."

"You spoil me, sometimes, you know that?"

"Well I can make you something gross and we can watch some really good movies if you don't want to have any fun."

"You could never make something gross, darling."

"You haven't seen me try." Kravitz laughs at that, and lets himself rest easy in Taako's arms. He's tired after the ordeal of the past couple days, but it's all okay now, so the exhaustion is welcome, when he has somewhere safe to rest.

They chat idly between stretches of quietness as they just lay together in bed, Taako doing his best to gage Kravitz's emotions and lighten it up with a kiss here, a soothing rub of his hand down his arm, anything to comfort him. It's a skill he's still developing, after three years of being together. But in those years, Taako has had night terrors, and fights with Lup, and horrible days. But Kravitz was always there, with his arms open and his cool touch that feels like home. Even when they fought, Kravitz was never far, never unwilling to forgive and move on, so long as they did it together. And, well, fuck, he really loves him. And he wants him. And he wants to share his whole life with him. Even if that's a terrifying prospect for Taako right now, it's something he could warm up to. Something he wants to want.

 

“Can I see the ring?”

“I left it—back in my office. I didn’t see much point in carrying it around. Anymore.” Kravitz says. He tenses and steels himself.

“Maybe not right now, but maybe soon. After we’ve talked about it a little more. But I’d still like to see it.” Kravitz rises from the bed and tears a quick portal through realities to grab the ring. Just holding it tightens his chest and makes his hands feel like glass. He cracks the box delicately and presents it to Taako. He’s still standing out of the bed, and Taako kneels up on the bed to look closer.

It’s fairly simple. A gold band embedded with a swirling sapphire and two pink tourmaline gems on either side. It certainly wouldn’t be the flashiest or most expensive piece of jewelry Taako wore but it was from Kravitz, and it was a promise to love him and care for him for the rest of time, and that made it undeniably beautiful. So beautiful that tears start to well in Taakos eyes. When Kravitz sees this, he closes the box and returns it to the bedside table. He kneels on the bed in front of Taako and reaches out to comfort him, but Taako only shakes his head and wipes a tear away.

“Kravitz.” He speaks through the waver in his voice.

“I could...I can get you something different. If you don’t—“

“No it’s not that. It’s really beautiful,” Taako makes a point to look Kravitz in the eye when he says this. “It’s....Kravitz.” He chokes on the name. “It’s so....it’s perfect.” Kravitz breathes a sigh of relief and takes Taakos hand in his.

“Well I wanted it to match you.” Kravitz replies, easy.

“You big sap.” Taako throws his arms around Kravitz and pulls him close. “I love you.” He kisses his shoulder, where his face is and then pulls him closer still. Kravitz reciprocates, and shoves his face into the crook of Taako's neck, breathing him in.

Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or for another three years, or three more after that would Kravitz show Taako the ring again, when he was proposing for real. But today, they were wrapped up in each other, breathing in the easy morning air, teasing each other with gentle kisses and touches, and content to know that they were loved, very deeply, by the man holding him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're a little more in love with each other, a little safer together, but Taako is still terrified to think more than a week in advance.   
> \--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains explicit sexual content!!

The day went as promised, full of affeciton and Kravitz's favorite meal and shitty movies that they made fun of together, which devolved into making out on the couch; all-in-all, an excellent day for Kravitz, especially considering how it had started. Taako put extra energy into making sure Kravitz felt well-loved and cared for through the day, with quick kisses, affectionate words, and by staying close. Kravitz appreciates every moment he gets with Taako, and his hands linger on him for longer, his kisses are deeper, and sweeter, and his smile is extra dopey for his love. Even though they're not engaged, they're closer and more secure in their love. Talking is easier, and Kravitz doesn't hole things away so much.

 

They wake in the morning, about 9, with no intention of moving anywhere quickly, except bringing their bodies closer together. Kravitz nudges one leg between Taako's and slots them closer together. He pulls Taako a little bit on top of him, and his hand slides from the middle of his back down to the curve of his ass. Taako hums in approval as his hand slides slowly up in down. They exchange little kisses and nudges, taking their time to move away from sleep without getting out of bed. By the time they've moved from breakfast to brunch time, Taako is getting squirmy and restless with how delicately Kravitz is touching him, and how much he wants to get a little rougher.

"Are you gonna miss me while you're gone?"

"Of course I will." Kravitz replies simply.

"Hmmm, I don't know," Taako teases, "I don't want you to go off and forget about little ol' me."

"I could never, Taako." He kisses down his neck to where it turns to his shoulder. Still delicate, still making Taako restless.

"Still. I want something for you to remember me by." He props himself up on his elbow, and pulls him in for a kiss. Kravitz's lips easily part for him, and Taako presses himself forward. And when his hands take purchase with Kravitz's waist, and down to his hip, and then he digs his fingers in just so, fuck, that's so good. It's so good, Kravitz moans into the kiss a little bit, before he's rocked back and then Taako is all the way on top of him, and Kravitz is laid out. Their lips don't disconnect, Taako stays close, and his hand stays secure on his hip while the other lays on his chest. Even when Taako pulls away to take some deep steadying breaths, Kravitz finds his collarbone with his mouth and kisses along the bone gently. When he reaches the flesh of his neck, his teeth get involved, and a moan of pleasure comes out of Taako the way a piece of yarn unravels from a scarf. One little tug and he's all fallen apart.

"Baby." Kravitz hums to acknowledge that he heard him. "Baby, I was gonna, fuck, I was gonna. Do something. For you." Taako manages to get it out of his mouth, but Taako just, fucking, can't with this reaper. He lies back and enjoys being ravished in the morning light, breathing into the pleasure until he moves his hand from Kravitz's hip inward, and teases with gentle touches along the band of his underwear. Kravitz bucks into the touch a little bit, and Taako moves forward with the go ahead, slipping his hand in. But what Taako had hoped would be a distraction ends up encouraging Kravitz to move up his neck until he gently tugs at Taako's earlobe with his teeth and _ah fuck_ that's something. A high, soft moan comes from Taako, and he can feel Kravitz smile, because he fucking knows, the smug son of a bitch, he knows just how to get Taako heady and loose above him, and he loves to have Taako like like. A little pliant, a little loose before Taako turns him on his back and takes control.

Taako and Kravitz are often in agreement that having Taako in control, having Taako on top is just fantastic. But sometimes, Kravitz wants to put up a little fight about it, he wants to be in control and get Taako riled up beyond words. Something he's perfectly capable of, and something Taako enjoys when Kravitz is in the mood, but gods, Taako just wanted this man laid out and fucked to the end of his wits, like he deserves to be.

"Baby, please."

"Yes, darling?"

"Let me..." He trails off when Kravitz pulls a nipple into his mouth.

"Let you...?" Kravitz teases while Taako is still focused on catching his breath.

"Let me take care of you?" Taako asks with syrup sweet tongue, and with a hand that has wrapped around Kravitz's base and pulls up just to feel the way the tension in him moves up. "However you want, baby. You just relax, and I'll take care of everything." He speaks at the same time he pumps Kravitz with his fist, and how he expects Kravitz to have a conversation when he's doing that is beyond him. Kravitz utters an 'uh-huh' and helps Taako pull off his underwear. He moves slowly, dragging his hands and nails along his skin until he takes his tongue from the base up the length of his cock, and then sinks his mouth all the way down. He bobs only a little bit, to adjust until he feels it in the back of his throat and Kravitz says his name like a prayer.

He pulls up to focus his tongue on the head, and then back down, just to hear the way it pulls the air out of his body.

“Hmmm. Baby.” Taako speaks when he pulls away, his hand still slowly pumping to keep Kravitz along his way. He bucks into it, and that’s the first crash of pleasure falling over him. Taako takes deep breaths, preparing to take Kravitz into the back of his throat again and again. Assenting moans fall out of his mouth, an overflowing cup.

“I can’t decide,” Taako poses, “if I want you to come in my mouth,” he asks with a twist of his hand, “or maybe you want me inside you? What sounds better for you, Krav?” His voice is tender and teasing, but Kravitz can barely reply he’s so wrapped up in how fucking good it is to have Taako and his mouth and his everything so close. “I love how you look with my cock inside you.” _Fuck_. “And I love the taste of you in my mouth.” _Yeah. Yes please_. “Tell me, Kravitz.”

“You, I want you. Please.” Taako smirks at that.

“And how do you want me Kravitz?” He asks, still pumping him swiftly with his fist.

“You—you, inside me. Please, please.” Kravitz asks, pleads with his hands balled in the sheets. With affirmation, Taako grabs for the bottle, and Kravitz helps, practically shoving it into his hands.

“Oh he’s eager. Just how I like you.” Taako speaks in a low voice while he rubs it between his fingers before probing at Kravitz’s hole. Two slender fingers slip in easily, and he scissors them to stretch him out, tugging the rim and pushing deeper.

“You take me so good. You—fuck, Krav I love you like this. I love you baby.” Taako speaks through his insistent fingering while Kravitz writhes at his touch. When they first started having sex, Taako barely spoke, barely made a noise. But Kravitz loved to hear Taako's voice, loved to be praised and hear how good he is for his love, and Taako found his voice, found himself moaning and crying out, affirming every good thing, every lovely way Kravitz touched him, without fear of embarrassing himself. He opened up for Kravitz, unfolded in bed and it was so good. It made every touch electric, every kiss alive with love.

“Are you ready?” He asks while he tugs at his rim, "Or do you want another finger?" Kravitz can't respond for five long seconds of another wave of pleasure crashing over him, bringing him closer and closer.

"Ready, please, please, I need. Need you."

"You have me, honey, don't worry," Taako speaks softly while he lines himself up, and he can't help the moan when he pushes himself into Kravitz, but he has one to match. Because Kravitz has been so tense, and tight and now he's loose and pliant and ready for him.

"You okay down there?" Taako asks.

"So--so. Yes. Uh huh. Just let me..."

"Take your time, baby." Taako says with a smile. He only shifts a little, pushes himself a little further forward until he's buried inside. And Kravitz makes the most beautiful sounds when he's being fucked like this. And the way his eyes are screwed shut, and Taako can feel the tension moving through his seize and release.

"Yeah Kravitz, you're so good, you take me, and it's so good." Taako encourages him, and the tension starts to melt into pleasure, and Kravitz starts to melt into the bed. "Tell me, when you're ready, okay baby?" Halfway through the question, Kravitz is nodding along, and one hand reaches up to Taako's hip, squeezing there to make sure he has purchase.

"How do you want me? Slow and easy? Or do you need more than that?"

"More, please, please."

"Anything for you." Taako reassures him before shifting himself back and into Kravitz again. It's not quick, not yet. A few good thrusts of his hips and Kravitz is holding on tightly. Tension keeps rolling away from Kravitz, as he loosens up for Taako, and Taako starts moving a little faster, a little harder, until he's bouncing the bed, and Kravitz along with it, at a nice steady pace, and Kravitz's fingers dig into the flesh of Taako's hip, and curl into the sheets. That tide of pleasure washes relentlessly over Kravitz again, Taako can tell by the strained moan. He's far beyond words at this point, and Taako doesn't mind. He just needs to know that this is good for his love, that Kravitz is getting what he needs. If Kravitz could string two ideas together into a thought, he would express the same sentiment, but all he can do is shift his hips into Taako's thrusts, and let his body bounce into the mattress, and dive into the tide of pleasure washing down his body.

He wants to tell Taako, tell him that he feels so good, so fucking good, and that he just needs a little more, please, a little harder, a little more. But Taako gets the message without him saying a word. Taako moves his hips a little faster, and pushes a little deeper. And then he takes Kravitz's cock in his hand, and has Kravitz fucking his hand at the same rate that he's fucking him, and Kravitz keens for it. If he could get a word to form in his mouth, he would say so. But the way his head is tilted all the way back, the way that he's tense in a very different way, that way moans come out of his mouth, Taako can tell how close he is.

"Yes baby, c'mon, c'mon. Come for me, c'mon." Taako encourages him and moves his hips and his fist faster and deeper and fuck, Taako. He's so close, he's so close. He wants to come, he just needs a little more. And Taako keeps giving and giving a little more, a little bit more until. Oh.

Kravitz was never much of a screamer, or particularly loud in bed. But Taako learned to read the quietness, the pleasure that was so much that he couldn't make a noise, and the way his body shifted and seized with it. So Taako knows he's going to come, and he goes all the faster and harder to bring him all the way.

They do the clean up, the gentle touches after, the tired flirting when they're both a little rung out, but Taako is just glad to see Kravitz with that smile on his face. He does everything he knows to to keep it there, soothing hands and little jokes, little words of love that still get trapped behind his teeth. He means it, he means it so much, he doesn't know why it's still such a struggle to get it out, when it's like breathing for Kravitz.

Kravitz does leave for work, but not after a morning of cinnamon rolls, and fluffy eggs, and lovely, knowing glances between them. When Kravitz has to go, Taako wraps him up in a big hug, peppers him with kisses, and sends him on his way with a few cinnamon rolls in tow, as a snack for the road. And he looks him dead in the eye to give him his _I love you, I'll miss you, come home safe_. Kravitz returns the affection so easily, so naturally, like he was made to love him. Which, I mean, he was made in service of the Raven Queen and the eternal balance of life and death, but, what's the point of a uni-tasker in the kitchen?

 

Without Kravitz, the house doesn't feel as much like home. He considers cleaning the kitchen, but that sounds like a lot of work, and like something he can get Angus to help him with later.

He plops on his bed, considering taking a nice long bath after a few very stressful days. But when his head lolls over, he glimpses the velvet box on the nightstand, where Kravitz left it. Ever curious, he picks it up delicately and opens it up. Just as it was last night, it's goregous. A bit sappy, sure, but it wouldn't be from Kravitz if it weren't, the big dork.

And a thought enters his head. That one day he would wear it. And then he'd keep wearing it forever. An alarming thought, to say the least, but. It's not like it's happening today, or tomorrow. It's something they would talk about, and come to an agreement on. And then, Kravitz could pull his sappy nonsense on the proposal.

Then he has a thought. A small thought, that becomes enormous and overpowering. He wants to try on the ring.

The thought of it scares him so much he almost throws it out the window.

Okay, act like a normal fucking person for once, and just put it down. But he cannot. For the life of him. Just put the ring down, and get some work done. There are papers to grade, and shit to read, and whatever to what just try on the ring you stupid bitch. Fuuuuuuuhck.

And he takes a deep breath, and takes the box in one hand and he gingerly pulls the ring from it's cushion, pinching it between two fingers. It feels so delicate, so fragile, he's worried it'll snap in his fingers. But it's gold, and sapphire, and fucking love. Before he realizes, he's slipped it onto his fourth finger on his left hand and he almost screams it scares him so much. Fuck it, fuck it, dammit, fuck, this is terrifying. Taako takes a deep breath, with his eyes closed, and opens them to see the ring securely set on his finger, perfectly sized. And he feels totally unlocked. Totally bare and open and exposed and fuck it, totally in love with Kravitz. Totally in love, and totally wanting and wanting and wanting. Wanting him. To love and cherish and yada yada. To give him this ring for realsies, and make another promise.

That's something a sappier man would want but not Taako, no sirree, he's good out here! With his boyfriend!! Just hanging out, just guys being pals, that's all that's happening my dude!!! Fuck!

But he stops himself, he takes a deep breath, and he feels himself wanting this. Wanting this ring, and this Kravitz, and this life. That they build together.

Maybe not right now. Maybe not today, or tomorrow. But sooner than he thinks. He wants to devote himself to Kravitz, the way that Kravitz is devoted to him. Maybe that's terrifying, but, he knows, with Kravitz, that it's worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, the boys have settled into a more stable, domestic life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @PrettyLittleMonster for the inspo!!

Taako scooches past two mewling cats at the door who paw at him.

"Who's starving? Who's just desperately hungry?" He reaches around the fattest cat at his feet, Michaelangelo, and gives his belly a good squeeze. "Who didn't ration their dry food through the day? Who doesn't have any forethought?" The cats meow at him from the floor, rubbing against his leg and pleading with their eyes for attention and nourishment; things they have not been more than six hours without since Kravitz and Taako took them in. Another pitiful screech from his feet echoes from on top of the chair, and then from a bundle of blankets on the couch. His distinctly bird-like partner and he had taken up a penchant for screaming back at the brats they love so much.

"I put out their food to thaw fifteen minutes ago, it'll be a while before it's room temp."

"A whole while? Our poor babies."

"Yes, the poor babies."

Kravitz had ended up moving in with Taako about half a year after the proposal that wasn't. It was fairly easy, considering his lack of material possessions. Since then, they ended up adopting three cats, all perfectly bratty little angels. This certainly wasn't the life that Taako had imagined for himself, if you had asked him when he first landed on Faerun, when he first started working for the Bureau, even after the Day of Story and Song. He had never put much thought into the future, when the present was such a threat. When surviving day-to-day weighed on his mind so heavily. Now, he had a respectable domestic life, a small condo in a complex, all decked out for the rest of his family. Barry and Lup were the only others who truly lived there, while Merle was with his kids on the beach, Davenport out to sea, Magnus in Raven's Roost, and Lucretia nomadic, traveling from town to town overseeing re-building efforts. But they all had a space here, a warm bed to return to, and a family. Sometimes, Taako was struck with how happy he was like this. This was never what he expected, never what he wanted. But now, he couldn't imagine himself being happy any other way.

Taako set his hat on it's hook by the door, next to the black, cowled cloak, still dusted gently with snow, and kicked off his boots. He came to the back of the couch, and set a hand on Kravitz's shoulder. Kravitz, who has never been room temperature in his death, had wrapped himself in two electric blankets - one around his shoulders, the other across his lap.

"Who is so warm?" Taako asks while he rubs Kravitz's shoulder through the fleece.

"Not me." Kravitz mutters and wraps himself tighter for spite.

"Mr. Coolman can't deal with the winter chill, huh?" Taako goes to the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove, and prepares some cinnamon spice tea. Extra honey and a squeeze of lemon for Kravitz's.

"I can deal with the winter chill. But when I have an over night mission to a cave in the Northern mountains, and then I want to hold my boyfriend when he gets home from work, and he refuses to be touched unless he can stick a meat thermometer in me and call me done, I can't deal with that. Hence, I am hooked up like Frankenstein's monster."

"How long have you been like this?"

"Just since I got home about fifteen minutes ago." Kravitz has an irritated edge in his voice, and holds the blankets around himself tight.

"I thought our cats were the grumpiest things in our house, but you've got 'em beat."

"Why can't necromancers set up their operations somewhere temperate? It's not like it makes a difference whether we'll get to them." The kettle whistles from behind them, and Taako stands to finish the tea. On a thought, he turns to Kravitz, and pulls the blanket around his shoulders, up over his head, and covers his face. "What is this for?" Kravitz asks from behind the fleece.

"I am interested in being touched by your not freezing mouth, thank you." Taako returns to the kitchen, pouring boiling water into two mugs, and carrying them over to the couch on a tray. He sits opposite Kravitz on the couch, and stirs some sugar into his. "Lemon and honey in yours, of course." He says before his boyfriend had a chance to ask.

"Thank you, my love." The irritation is gone from Kravitz's voice, instead, a playful tone. "I don't know how I'm supposed to enjoy it when you've coccooned me in this blanket."

"You're creative, you've got magic. I'm not worried about it." Taako responds nonchalantly, stirring the excess heat from his cup. With that, Kravitz reaches his hands to grasp wildly until he finds the mug on the table in front of him. While that gives Taako a good reason to giggle, when his boyfriend tries to put the mug to where his mouth might be behind the blanket, he touches his hand to stop him from taking the bit to dousing himself in hot water. He unveils Kravitz from the blanket, and receives a cheeky grin in turn. He takes the first cautioning sip of his tea, and wraps his fingers all the way around the mug, to warm his hands.

"Can I request a kiss?" Kravitz ventures. "I'll try not to freeze you to death." Taako leans over to place a chaste peck on his cheek, before recoiling.

"Well, I can feel the frostbite setting on already. I hope it was worth it."

"Absolutely." Kravitz smiles and takes a long sip from his cup, letting the steam waft over his skin.

“Well, if you’re going to defrost, I’m going to put on Good Eats.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kravitz speaks into the cup before taking another gulp. Taako queues up the show, and scrolls around, searching for what he wants to watch. Eventually, he settles on the tamale episode as he finishes his tea. “Would you be so kind as to sit next to me? I will only touch you through the blanket, I promise.”

“Hmmm, pinky promise?” Kravitz lifted his hand, wrapped in the blanket, his pinky leading the way. That gets a good laugh out of Taako, and he scooches closer and rests himself right up against Kravitz. The heat radiating from the blankets has him purring in no time, while Alton Brown talks to a nutritional anthropologist about maize. Taako cracks up at Kravitz trying to say the different things they call tamales when he ends up sounding like the villain in a bad telenovela.

“Hallaca.” Kravitz reads from the screen, over-emphasizing each syllable, just to hear Taako laugh.

“Gods you are so bad at that.” Taako teases, but there’s no venom.

“Did you want to do anything for dinner tonight, my dear?”

“I accidentally ate half a pizza at 5:30, so I’m good.”

“Accidentally?”

“It be like that sometimes.” Another laugh from Kravitz, quiet and warm. No need for a real dinner, maybe some charcuterrie later. They sit together, cats passing casually over their laps while Taako lets his weight sink into the couch. Eventually, Kravitz offers his hand to test, and when Taako approves, Kravitz turns off the electric blankets, shoving them to the side. Beneath the blankets, he wears red plaid flannel pants and a white t-shirt; a remarkably cozy and rare look for him. On his feet, soft, fuzzy socks, blue with light gray dots. He opens his arms for Taako to lie against him, and they situate themselves comfortably on the couch.

“You’re so cozy and domestic today.”

“I guess spending the night in a necromancer’s meat locker will do that.” He punctuates the thought with a kiss on the head. Taako returns a kiss on the shoulder, and then a soft-lipped kiss of welcome home, my darling against Kravitz’s mouth. The chill from his work lingers, but it’s not so bad when it’s backed up my all the love in a dead man’s heart. Their lips part, but faces still close. Taako presses another quick kiss to his lips before returning to his previous position, more snuggled into him.

“That sounds miserable.”

“It’s not so bad when I know I get to come home to you at the end of it.” Kravitz places another kiss in Taako’s hair this time, and lingers a little bit. Then, he presses his nose straight into Taako’s temple. His chilly, ice cube nose, against Taako’s warm, sensitive skin. The elf beside him jumps practically ten feet in shock.

“Fuck you, you man-shaped freezer pack, I’m going to feed the cats.” Taako goes to stand, and Kravitz catches his hand. When he turns, there is no pretense of teasing or smugness, like there typically is when Taako gets spooked by Kravitz’s body when it’s having trouble adjusting to living temperatures. Instead, his eyes are shining and he has a small, whole-hearted smile on his face. He breaks it to kiss the back of Taako’s hand, and releases it.

“I love you,” Kravitz says. No pretense, no reason. Just to let him know. A blush crawls up Taako’s cheek while he mutters something about living with a dork. When he rounds the corner of the couch to go to the kitchen, he pushes at Kravitz’s head playfully. Kravitz goes for the remote to pull up another episode. “Do you want to watch the potato one? With the fan?”

“You know that I do!” Taako starts dishing out food into each of the cat’s bowls, and they come screaming for him when they hear the clink of ceramic against the granite countertops. From the kitchen, he watches Kravitz pull an electric blanket to his face, still warm. “What are you doing?”

“I got my goof in, no need for my icicle nose any more.” Taako can’t help but giggle while Kravitz, with Alton Brown paused on the TV, holds the blanket to half his face, waiting for Taako to return.

“I’m going to change out of my work clothes, I’ll be right back.” He sets the bowls of food along each of their separate feeding stations before walking back to their bedroom. When he closes the door, he takes a moment to look at it, and smiles. Kravitz had gotten Taako into the idea of a hamper, novel, really. They had all this floor under all of Taako's clothes, apparently. He shucks his sweater off over his head, and pushes his leggings off, opting for lounge pants and one of Kravitz's t-shirts instead. As he pulls it on, a rush of love floods his heart. Even freshly washed, it smells so distinctly like Kravitz, like where he wants to be. And when he breaks from his thought, he finds he is looking to Kravitz's bedside table. In the very back of the top drawer, there sits the engagement ring that Kravitz never gave him. Why Kravitz would "hide" something in a place where Taako would look when he can't find the earrings he wants to wear is beyond him. He has, on several occassions, surprised himself running into it looking for an elusive piece of jewelry or his favorite lip gloss. Probably to have it away, but still somewhere safe, and close, in case.

It's been a while, and their relationship has changed, since Taako first found it. Taako tries to be more honest and even serious, when necessary. Kravitz is more open about what he needs. And things are good. Taako doesn't think about the future, beyond meal planning when he goes grocery shopping, even then it is mutable and subject to change like the switch of a light bulb. But standing in the bedroom, their bedroom, he feels himself wanting something. Something almost too scary to name.

Before he realizes it, Taako is back in the living room. Princess Astrid winds around his legs, wondering if he has brought second dinner back from his trip to the bedroom. Taako steps gingerly over her, as she has a special talent for getting just underfoot. He resumes his position on the couch, leaning against a comfortably warm boyfriend. Their third cat, Sapphire, sits in his lap, and Kravitz is lavishing her with affection, scratching behind her ears and under her chin.

"Are you ready?" Kravitz asks with his finger on the button of the remote. Taako affirms by way of snuggling closer. He drifts into his thoughts, and Kravitz wraps an arm around him to hold him close. The electric blankets did a very good job of bringing him up to the temperature that Taako prefers him to be. Truth be told, Taako likes cold Kravitz just fine, as long as it's Kravitz. And Kravitz knows this, but still does his best to warm up when he gets back from the Astral plane so Taako can rest easy in his arms. The difference is nice. It feels more real when Kravitz sneaks a cool hand around his back, or cradles his chin to kiss him better. So it's no wonder all the heat makes things feel a little unreal.

"You got me something." Half way through the episode, the thought sneaks out of Taako's head and out his mouth. Kravitz hums with a question, asking for clarification, but not too pertrubed. This isn't terribly out of character for his boyfriend. "You got me something, and I think you should give it to me."

"What did I get you, my love?" When Taako doesn't respond, Kravitz turns his attention to him. He even stops petting Sapphire, much to her dismay. "Taako?"

Taako is unresponsive, thoughts racing. He looks around their living room, the Fantasy Food Network show that Kravitz has watched through with him several times, the cats decorating the furniture. The alter to the Raven Queen Kravitz erected on the mantle of the fireplace in the first couple days of officially moving in. He is only in the moment again when Sapphire budges her head against Taako's hand, asking for attention. When he turns to say something, he catches Kravitz's eye, the little smile on his lips, the gentle concern there. His heart thumps in his chest with now now NOW.

In his hand sits the small, hinged velvet box. He doesn't open the box or give it to Kravitz. Sapphire paws at it, curious.

"Taako?"

"I, um. Know it's been a while, since you got it. And uh, that. We've talked about it a little bit." Tears pricked at his eyes, threatening. "And, I love you. A lot. So. If you wanted to, to. If you still wanted to, I thought, you could give it to me." A very unwelcome tear tracks down his cheek. He is intently looking at Kravitz's hairline, and catches the concern and confusion in his eyes. "I would say yes. If you wanted to ask." Kravitz remains still, dumbfounded. He looks down to the box sitting in Taako's open palm. There is something in him that Taako doesn't recognize, that he hasn't seen before.

"Taako." Kravitz speaks in a whisper, and Taako doesn't understand what he's saying.

"If now is bad. Or, the timing is wrong. Don't worry about it." Taako's shoulders draw in, tense, and he looks away. Why did he have to ruin a perfectly good night? They were going to lounge around, catching up about their day, curled up together. They were gonna have a nice cheese plate and go to bed wrapped up in each other. But now. But Kravitz places a warm hand on one shoulder, and places his hand on Taako's. Specifically, the one holding the box.

"Can I?" Kravitz asks before he draws the box into his own hand. Taako nods as he does, and feels more tears shaking down his face. Kravitz is slow and deliberate with his movements. He shifts himself to the ground, down on his knees in front of the couch. He keeps one hand on Taako's, and gives a reassuring squeeze. "My love." His voice is soft and sweet, and his touch is firm and present. Taako takes in a shaking breath, anxious.   
  
"Taako, I love you. More than I know how to say, more than I ever thought I could feel. Being with you has reminded me how full and beautiful life can be. Because you’re by my side. I am so grateful that every day, you choose to be with me. To wake up next to me. Even though neither of us really need sleep.” That does get a little laugh out of Taako, but the tears haven’t slowed. “That you got a cat with me. And then got two more cats when I was gone for a week long mission, to keep company. That you make my tea just right, before I even ask. That you give me so much of yourself in love, and that I get to love you back. So, would you let me give myself in turn, as your husband? Taako, will you marry me?”

Taako launches himself onto Kravitz, and wraps his arms around his shoulders. He is crying in earnest now, sobs breaking out of his throat. Kravitz returns the embrace, firm and real and there.

“Did you have that little speech ready to go?”

“No! That was impromptu and heartfelt!”

“Fuck.” Taako coughs and laughs. “That was really good. I can’t believe I have to top that for my vows.” Kravitz breaks the hug, and pulls a tissue from the box on the table to wipe Taako’s tears. He blows his nose, loud and gross.

“My darling.” Kravitz says with a smile. Taako hums. “You didn’t answer my question.” He cracks the box, revealing the engagement ring. A muted gold band, with precious gems from their love story embedded presents itself in the cushion.

“Yeah, of course, duh.” Taako laughs shakily, nodding.

“Can I?” Kravitz pulls the ring from the box. Taako offers his hand, which Kravitz takes to kiss gently. He’s all soft touches and gentle movements as he plucks the ring and slides it onto its new home on Taakos finger. He places another kiss, now, right on top of the ring.

“How’s the fit?” .

“Oh, natch. I tried it on last year and it was perfect.”

“What?!”

“Yeah after you showed it to me and left it on the table I tried it on.” Taako’s hands wander, from setting on the front of his shoulders down his chest and back up to his neck, cradling his face carefully. He can’t help but laugh at the big goofy smile Kravitz wears. He kisses his forehead, and pulls him back up to the couch with him. Taako pulls him close, and lays his head against his chest. He keeps his arms around him, secure and close.

“You are amazing, and ridiculous. Did you know that?” Kravitz asks with a laugh.

“Shut up, you are.” Kravitz turns his head and pushes himself up to place a gentle, loving kiss on his fiancé’s lips.

 


End file.
